


Monster Under Your Bed

by black_mamba866



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Eldritch Terror, Gender Neutral, Other, Rape, Stalking, Tentacles, Yandere, interspecies fucking, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866
Summary: Tags to be included in post: [yandere][tentacles][monster under the bed][choking][gender neutral][dubious consent] so [rape][stalking][interspecies fucking][Eldritch Terror]Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.
Kudos: 3





	Monster Under Your Bed

[yandere][tentacles][monster under the bed][choking][gender neutral][dubious consent] so [rape][stalking][interspecies fucking][Eldritch Terror]

I've been hiding under you're bed your whole life.

I say hiding, but really I'm watching over you.

I was given the responsibility of caring for you when you were just a wee thing.

My first child.

As the years wore on, I learned so much about you.

Feeding off your dreams and nightmares.

Your fears carrying such a pungent odor.

Remember that night you couldn't sleep for fear something might eat you?

You told your mother there was a monster under your bed and she just brushed it off?

I was sated for weeks from that one night, such a delectable smorgasbord of terror.

You moved out to go to school a few years ago.

The new apartment was cold at first. Unyielding. But your fears were sweet that night.

Nothing like the terrors of your childhood.

Over time, you grew comfortable and began bringing others home to spend the night.

You'd wake in the morning to fresh coffee and an empty bed, small fears lurking in your mind about your abilities as a lover.

I've fed on those as well.

But nothing can hurt you, my love.

That's the promise I made when I took you as my first charge.

*Nothing* will ever hurt you.

Oh, shh shh shhhh.

You're safe with me.

My tentacles are wrapped around your wrists and ankles to keep you safe, kitten.

I know you're not used to my monstrous form, are the tentacles a bit much?

That's ok, you'll get used to the feel of them against your skin.

I've tried my hardest to take a recognizable form for you, something you've fantasized about.

Oh, yes. Silly me.

I suppose I should have tried harder to be less monstrous, and more seductive?

Though, I can see the way you shudder as my tentacles slide over your naked thighs, slipping ever higher.

You're drooling, kitten. How about I just...

There you go, isn't that so much better now that your mouth is full?

Your twenty first [Any age really can work, I picked 21 because it seems appropriate? You can also just dump the age and say birthday.] birthday seems a fitting occasion, don't you think?

The perfect time for your monster under the bed to finally take you the way you're always dreaming of?

How do I know what you want?

Oh kitten, I'm privy to your most intimate thoughts. I've been with you through every heartbreak and every triumph.

When you were discovering hentai last year, and just how hot it gets you. I was studying *you*.

I can see your pupils dilating as you feel my tentacles explore your body, seeking your holes.

Your scent, your sounds, the movements you make, the pleasure you feel as your orgasm crashes over you.

I watched as you explored your tight little asshole.

I was there when you plundered yourself for the first time with that tentacle you found online.

Honestly, that's what I've modeled my own tentacles after, since you moan so deliciously as it fills you.

Did I do a good job?

You like the way my tentacles fondle you?

I can see the haze coming over you. You're putty in my hands…tentacles, aren't you?

You'll do anything I want, so long as you get to feel me inside you, won't you?

Such a good little kitten you are.

So greedy, so needy.

Are you ready for me to fill you up?

Had enough of my teasing?

Who do you belong to?

[Sfx of tentacle sex can start here if you're into that]

That's right kitten, you belong to me, the monster under your bed.

Strictly speaking, I'm breaking every law of my kind even just exposing myself to you, but I have to have you.

You're *mine* and I *won't* be letting you go.

And from the feel of it, your greedy little holes won't soon be letting me go either.

With me, you're going to feel pleasure like you never have.

This is just the start, me filling your greedy holes with my tentacles, stroking every part of you I can reach.

I'm going to take you beyond every limit you thought you had, and show you just how limitless your pleasure can be.

I'm going to take you, until we become one. Until we meld into each other and there is no beginning and no end.

I'm going to mark your soul, so that no other dares think of touching you.

You are mine, and you will cum for me alone. Now. Cum for me!

The way you writhe against me is so intoxicating.

Clenching against my tentacles as your orgasm courses through you into me.

Again. Good kitten.

Such a good kitten you are.

Cum. Cum for me.

Show me just how much you love being plundered by my tentacles.

Oh you like my tentacle around your throat?

How about further down your throat as well?

And if I squeeze a bit tighter?

There you are, cum kitten.

Scream for me. If you can.

Cum.

Good kitten.

Such a good goooooood kitten.

Breathe for me, you've done so well, kitten.

Tonight is just the first night, we have so much time to fully explore our connection.

All the time in the world.

It's just too bad no one believed you when you said there was a monster under your bed.


End file.
